Los guerreros nunca mueren
by BeLenCitta
Summary: jiraiya muere. ¿Cómo reaccionará Tsunade tras la noticia?. Pasa Y Lee; Muy conmovedor.


**Hoola; bueno, este es un fic algo romántico de Tsunade y Jiraiya. Espero que les guste. Personalmente a mi me encanta esta pareja, y me encantan los personajes por separado. ¡No saben como lloré cuando Jiraiya murió! Casi me muero, pero todo sigue, y así debe seguir Tsunade, sin su amado compañero de la infancia. **

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes y lugares aquí nombrados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-Sama. Nada es mío salvo el fic, no lucro con esto, y de ninguna manera lo haría ya que, repito, es todo gracias a el gran Kishimoto-sama. **

**Transcurre en****: Ubicado al instante en que Tsunade se entera de que su fiel amigo ha muerto.**

**Dedicado a:**** Dedicación exclusiva a Masashi Kishimoto por hacer esto posible. Sinseramente, y como digo siempre, Naruto me ayudó a salir adelante. Si, sonará exagerado a sus ojos, pero no. Les cuento, si les interesa -no creo :P-, Yo estaba totalmente debastada, sentía que mi vida era la peor, me había peleado con todos mis amigos, me había echado del colegio, y lo pasaba llorando todo el día. Mi primo y mejor amigo me comentó de este anime y me**** OBLIGÓ ****a verlo. Yo lo ví solo para darle gusto. ****ME ENAMORÉ EN CUANDO LO VI****. Seguí buscando capítulos en internet y bueno... Se formo esta friki llamada Belén. Cuestión que me enseñó que mi vida no es la mas dificil, mi mamá estaba enferma, pero por lo menos estaba viva, no como la de Sasuke o Naruto... Sé que ellos no existen, no estoy loca, pero si existen en mi corazón, Masashi les dió vida. Ahora por suerte tengo MUCHOS amigos que me aman y apoyan, una vida feliz, con altas y bajas pero feliz, maduré muchisimo y bueno... Soy feliz, gracias a Kishimoto-sama y tooodos sus hijos de tinta. Mil gracias :D Este fic va dedicado a vos, que no lo vas a leer, pero que, sabelo, me salvaste la vida.**

**Bueno si leyeron todo, los felicito, si no lo hicieron, pues sabia decisión XD:**

**Los quiero mucho y disfruten el fic: Belencitah.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Los guerreros nunca mueren.**

**Por: **_**Belencitah.**_

_¿Cómo pudo eso pasar?; no entiendo aún. No puedo pensar que jamas te volveré a ver. Tu vida fue dura, creí ingenuamente que luego de recolectar información volverías a Konoha junto a Naruto, tus amigos.. Junto a mi._

_Aún no puedo creer en la noticia que me acaban de dar. En realidad lo sabía, algo en el viento me lo decía, ese terrible dolor en el pecho que sentí esta mañana me decía que algo muy malo había pasado, pero nunca espere que fuera esto. ¿Soy la última de nuestro viejo equipo?; siempre sufrí por la pérdida de Orochimaru, pero ese dolor no se compara con el que siento en este preciso momento._

_Es la primer apuesta que gano, pero no me siento feliz con eso. ¡Aposté que no volverías!; se suponía que perdería; ¡tú debías ganar, tonto!_

_Ahora, ¿qué se supone que haré yo sola?; sé que tengo una aldea que necesita de mi, necesitan a su Hokage pero, ¿qué hay de mi, la simple Tsunade?. No puedo mostrarme débil, pero tampoco puedo cubrir el sentimiento de amargura que me derrumba._

_No debí enviarte a esa misión, era un suicidio, pero tú no hiciste caso. Querías a toda costa ir, sabiendo el peligro al que te exponías. Tonta fui yo al dejarte ir, sin haberte dicho lo mucho que importabas para mi. Y ahora ¿qué puedo hacer?; lo único que hago desde que me enteré de la noticia es llorar, aveces con gritos, aveces con simples susurros, pero lloro. No puedo concentrarme en el trabajo, mejor será irme. Si no puedo hacer nada útil ahora, ¿para qué quedarme?._

_Le doy la noticia a Naruto, sé que estará devastado como yo, se lo tomó muy mal. Arremetió contra mi, y con mucha razón. Siento que fue mi culpa. Se fue corriendo de mi despacho, no me molesto en perseguirlo ni exigirle disculpas, entiendo como se siente, lo entiendo a la perfección. Yo también quisiera soltar mis emociones como él, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí. Me voy a mi hogar, a esta hora no creo que pase nada nuevo, mañana será otro día, hoy quiero descansar._

_En mi casa no hay mucho que ver, voy a mi habitación y veo allí nuestra foto, ¿la recuerdas?; la foto de nuestro equipo, cuando aún eramos unos niños con muchos sueños por cumplir. Lloro nuevamente, ¿es qué el dolor no cesará?._

_Dejó la foto, mejor será acostarme, susurro tu nombre e intento dormir. Casi lo logro, pero un susurro me lo impide._

—No llores por mi, te amo y te estaré esperando aquí...— _Fue un susurro pero lo escuché a la perfección, y por primera vez el dolor en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta se van, y solo puedo imaginar tu dulce rostro, de niños, adolescentes, y la última sonrisa que me dedicaste. No sé si soñé despierta, no sé si fue una alucinación producto de lo mal que me encuentro, pero siento que estas conmigo, cuidándome desde algún lugar, esperando por mí. Te prometo que iré, pero no ahora. La villa me necesita, pero espera, que __**ya llegaré.**_

—Te amo, solo espera...— _Digo al aire, esperando que tú me escuches, nadie me contesta, pero por primera vez en la noche no siento frío, es como si alguien me cobijara. Siento que ese alguien eres tú. Ahora podré dormir en paz, al menos unas horas..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¿Les gustó? ; la verdad espero que si y sino, es una verdadera lástima, porque todo lo que **

**escribo, lo hago con todo mi amor y voluntad para ustedes.**

**Si dejan review o no, no me importa. En realidad, un review me daría mucha felicidad**

**pero con que lo hayan leído y disfrutado para mi es mas que satisfactorio.**

**Un beso, los quiero.**

**Belencitah.**


End file.
